Jurassic Park: After the Storm
by UnboundedWitch
Summary: A year after the events of 1993, InGen has sent a clean-up crew to the Isla Nublar to retrieve any dinosaur DNA samples. The crew consists of scientist, military, engineers, and a reporter who sneaked on to the boat to get a good story. Everyone is at each other's throats as they're being hunted by the monstrous dinosaurs still living on the island.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my own canon and will stray heavily from movies, games, comics, etc. In this version, the first movie is the only canon movie. I will note when future stories take place in this universe. If you have suggestions for story plots in next stories or dinosaur species you would like to see, please leave them in the comments.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **FRESH MEAT**

A small speed boat was bouncing on the waves of the Pacific Ocean a few miles off the shore of Costa Rica. It was primarily white with dashes of red on the sides and a wakeboard bar that was positioned right over the helmsman's seat. There were eight men sitting shoulder to shoulder in the back seats, each with their own heavy armor and weapons. They were all covered from head to toe in camo and wearing army boots. The front of the boat had a few boxes of ammunition and the trunk was filled with rifles, rope, tranq darts, and knives of all sizes. The blazing summer sun was beaming down on the men.

As the sun began the sink below the horizon, the men were telling jokes, laughing, and drinking beer from a cooler that had slabs of meat at the bottom. The man in the passenger seat remained quiet, though, as he starred out over the endless ocean. "What's wrong?" the man sitting next to him said in Spanish. "You scared?"

The man kept staring. The other man didn't ask again and went back to laughing and drinking.

They stopped when they saw the island. It was completely overgrown with large trees, shrubs, and vines. Very faint roaring could be heard from deep in the forest.

The boat slowed down as it approached the port. Pillars of wood that had once held up the walkways were shattered. The shore was littered with rope, planks of wood, and chunks of metal. There was a dead Triceratops strewn across a remaining walkway. One of the men felt a shiver run down his spine.

The helmsman finally docked the boat at an intact part of the dock. The men hesitated for a second or two before hopping off the boat single file. They emptied the trunk of the boat and handed out the materials to each other. With guns aiming forward and flashlights on, they tiptoed their way down the dock.

One man went to investigate the dead Triceratops. He poked it with his gun to make sure it was dead. He carefully stepped around the Triceratops and observed its wounds. There was a hole its side exposing the ribs and organs of the creature. It smelled fresh.

In a pure state of panic, the man ran towards his companions yelling to get on back on the boat and fire up the engine. Enormous stomps got closer and closer to the port. The same man told the others to freeze. "Their vision is based on movement I think!"

A large crocodilian creature burst through the foliage and looked around the port. The reflections from its wet, glistening skin blinded the men. It slowly walked towards the frozen man and sniffed his head. The man was terrified, just hoping that the beast would leave him alone.

It snatched him by the waist and ripped him in half.

The others bolted for the boat as the creature roared and started running towards them, leaving the legs of the man to bleed out. The helmsman started up the engine and immediately back out of the dock as fast as possible, leaving another two behind. The beast knocked them off the dock with its massive claws, breaking their spines, and almost snatched the boat.

"Shoot it you sons of bitches!" one man yelled. They complied and all started firing at once. The beast sulked away into the forest in defeat, covered in blood, nearly dead. The men relaxed and sat down in relief. "Let's get the hell out of here!" one man said.

Suddenly, another one of the same creature burst out of the water, grabbed the helmsman, and flipped the boat. The others started screaming for help and tried shooting the beast to no effect. It slashed the helmsman's chest and left him to drown before dashing from man to man so fast it looked like it was gliding under the water. There was just one man left screaming into a walkie talkie "DON'T COME TO THE ISLAND! DON'T COME TO TH-"

The beast snatched the last man up from below in one swift motion before slithering back to shore, leaving the water red with blood.


End file.
